Life's End
by purple-prism
Summary: Samara Morgan is not finished with her evil work. She turns on a new target - the wizard world. Without TVs her ways of getting to her prey are harsher, more painful, and more deadly. Harry Potter thinks he can stop her - but only at a very high price. A


TITLE: "Life's End"  
  
AUTHOR: death-cry  
  
RATING: R for mature thematic elements, language, and violence. Rating subject to change.  
  
SUMMARY: Samara Morgan is not finished with her evil work. She turns on a new target - the wizard world. Without TVs her ways of getting to her prey are harsher, more painful, and more deadly. Harry Potter thinks he can stop her - but only at a very high price. A Harry Potter/The Ring crossover.  
  
A/N: The only crossover I ever wrote was about four years ago for a school assignment, and at that time I didn't even realize that was what I was doing. So please bear with me here and give me pointers if you think of something here that needs work. Just try and be constructive, not harsh. Thanks. Also, I'm not saying a lot about what Samara looks like or where she is because I'm not sure how to do that with her being dead and all. The ** indicate a character's thoughts.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
** Suffer. They will ALL suffer. **  
  
Samara Morgan, outraged that young Rachel Keller had figured out all her secrets, knew it was time to try her doings somewhere else. But where?  
  
** People who will not expect such things. People who won't know what hit them. **  
  
She knew she would have to go somewhere where she had never been heard of, someplace very far away. Perhaps Samara would even have to operate her doings in a different manner.  
  
** Ah! Now I think I just may have found the perfect place. **  
  
Samara's wet, cold mouth curled into an evil smile. She had just uncovered the perfect place to go.  
  
** Yes, that's right. Perfect. Just right. **  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Oi! What in the name of bloody Merlin was that for, eh?" exclaimed Ron Weasley, rubbing his head.  
  
Hermione Granger's brown eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh, uh, sorry Ron!" she called, quickly setting down the Quidditch beater's stick with chagrin. "Maybe I need some more work?"  
  
"Maybe? Maybe? You practically took my damn eye out Hermione!" cried Ron, dismounting his broom and walking over to her.  
  
"Well maybe if your head wasn't so huge because it's inflated with hot air the bludger wouldn't have hit it!" retorted Hermione, her bushy brown hair swishing over her shoulders as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry Potter, who had been hovering on his Firebolt nearby, groaned and went over to his two bickering friends. "C'mon you two, do you EVER stop fighting?"  
  
They both glared at him. "Well excuse us Mother Theresa! Why don't we just ship you off to a convent somewhere so you can bug someone else?!" said Hermione, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Harry was taken aback, and even Ron looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," said Harry quickly, dismounting his broom.  
  
Hermione took a deep intake of breath and looked away for a moment. When she looked back at Harry she spoke, "No, I'M sorry Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just don't feel all that well, that's all."  
  
The three friends started walking up to the castle for dinner.  
  
"Really? That's not good," said Ron, who seemed to have temporarily forgotten about his head injury, even though a sizeable bump was beginning to be visible beneath his flaming red hair.  
  
"I know," said Hermione, "and I'm having the WEIRDEST dreams too. But the worst part is they don't make any sense."  
  
They had now reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry pulled open the door and they were immediately hit with a wave of noise from the students talking.  
  
"What do you dream about?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
But she didn't hear him above the noise, and he decided to let it go for the time being. 


End file.
